Let it be
by KidFlashB03
Summary: AU. Capaz esa persona que tanto buscas está ahí, cerca tuyo pero tu estas con los ojos cerrados evitando su presencia y perdiendo el tiempo, negando lo que sucede. Puede la llegada de tres primos cambiar todo? Sentimientos que parecían haber quedado en el pasado volverán y otros nunca buscados aparecerán. Aceptar es el primer paso para ser feliz. Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas pasan, cambian y cuando te das cuenta todo es distinto. Muchas veces uno piensa **¿Desde qué momento las cosas son así?** Esto le paso a_ Molly Prewett._ Ella pertenecía a una familia pobre y generosa. A los 21 años se casó con _Arthur Weasley,_ un funcionario muy importante en la política de Inglaterra, era Primer ministro. Con los años formaron una hermosa y numerosa familia, ya con trece nietos. Tuvieron siete hijos los cuales tenían una característica peculiar, eran pelirrojos. Desde niños eran una admiración para todos y con los años enorgullecieron a sus padres. El mayor es_ Bill_, un alma libre. Paso muchos años viajando, era su pasión, le encantaba pero a pesar de eso nunca abandono los estudios. Trabaja en un banco muy importante en Francia el BNP. Tenía una esposa _Fleur Delacour_, la conoció en uno de sus tantos viajes en Estados Unidos. Ella provenía de una familia muy importante, su padre es dueño de un hospital. Actualmente Bill vive junto a sus tres hijos Victoire, Louis y Dominique. El segundo hijo es _Charlie_, él es un caso especial. Fue el rebelde de la familia y el más imaginativo a la hora de proponer ideas. Después de muchos esfuerzos por parte de su madre se decidió y estudio una carrera. Hoy en día vive en Rumania siendo abogado. Cuando era chico se creía libre en el ámbito amoroso, no confiaba en ese dicho del "amor para toda la vida" y por eso fue muy sorpresivo para todos cuando supieron que tenía novia, con la cual vive desde hace cinco años, _Ariadna_. El tercer hijo es _Percy_, fue el más callado y tranquilo de todos. Vice con Audrey su esposa desde los 22 años. Como su padre estudio y entro en la Cámara de Lores. Para desgracia de ambos_ Audrey_ no podía quedar embarazada pero después de estudios y suplicas apareció el milagro y nacieron Lucy y Molly El cuarto y quinto hijo de Arthud y Molly son_ Fred y George,_ los gemelos. Son la alegría en vida, bromistas, divertidos, sacándole la paciencia a sus padres, disfrutaron a pleno su adolescencia. Hoy en día Fred está muerto. Volviendo a su casa lo asesinaron enfrente de su esposa, Katie. Su familia y amigos estuvieron devastados al enterarse de esta trágica noticia pero nadie como George, había perdido a su gemelo, una parte de él y eso lo destruyo. Con el paso de los años estudio derecho y se convirtió en Juez. Tiene una esposa _Angelina Johnson_ y dos hijos Roxanne y Fred. El sexto hijo de esta numerosa familia es Ron, una mezcla de todos sus hermanos, un intento de bromista, en pocos momentos reservados, alocado, rebelde en ocasiones y con un gran apetito. Se casó con su mejor amiga desde niños cosa que si pensaba a esa edad le daría risa. Su nombre es _Hermione Granger_, ella era su compañera en la escuela. Muy inteligente y segura de si misma. Tuvieron 2 hijos Rose y Hugo. Ron forma parte de la política en Inglaterra, con su padre habiendo participado y sus hermanos metidos en el tema no le costó entrar, mientras tanto Hermione siguió los pasos de su madre y es psicóloga. La séptima y última hija, la única mujer es_ Ginevra_ (Ginny). Ella fue la princesa de la casa en su infancia pero al ir creciendo formo su propio carácter que la ayudo a lidiar con sus hermanos sobreprotectores. Se casó con _Harry Potter_ el mejor amigo de Ron, era hijo de unos éxitos abogados pero murieron cuando él era tan solo un bebe. Harry decidió estudiar y entro en la política como un alto cargo, Ministro. Tuvieron 3 hijos James, Albus y Lily además de a su sobrino Ted.  
Los primos se llevaban corta diferencia de edad entre algunos y una muy grande entre otros pero conviven bien, aunque son muy distintos.  
**Ted Luppin** vive con los Potter desde que su abuela falleció ya que ella además de sus padrinos eran la única familia que tenía porque sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 2 años en un accidente automovilístico. Desde ese momento paso a ser un nieto más de los Weasley al cual Molly llamaba Teddy. Tiene el pelo color café y los ojos verdes como su madre, Nymphadora, aunque es similar a ella en actitudes es muy parecido a su padre, Remus. Ted está por cumplir 19 años. Tiene mucho carácter, es bueno pero rencoroso nunca se va a olvidar si le hicieron algo que lo lastimo. Algo muy difícil para él es pedir perdón pero mucho más aceptar las disculpas**. James S Potter** es el mayor entre sus hermanos, tiene 17 años. Se parece mucho as a su abuelo, hasta es mas creible decir que es hijo de el que de Harry y Ginny. El color de su pelo es negro y ojos color café. Su nombre es en honor a su abuelo y al padrino de su padre, Sirius. Además de la apariencia tiene mucha similitud con ambos, imperativo, orgulloso, no da el brazo a torcer y mujeriego o mejor dicho era. Quería dejar esa reputación atrás, pero no podía. Todos lo juzgaban por su impulso del pasado. **Acaso nadie nunca cometió un error? **Su hermano **Albus S Potter** es muy distinto a el. No hay duda que es hijo del mismísimo Harry Potter ya que son idénticos, su color de pelo es negro azabache y los ojos como su abuela. Su nombre es en honor a un gran amigo de su padre y en su gran profesor Severus Snape. Está en cuarto año, tiene 15. En actitudes es como su madre, tiene un carácter oculto ya que siempre es callado pero astuto. Odia que lo molesten con su hermano porque es mejor, más lindo, muy divertido y el siempre menos. La mas pequeña de la familia Potter es **Lily Luna**, con 12 años. Es igual a Ginny en casi todos los sentidos. Pelirroja, pecosa y ojos café. Es impulsiva, decidida y con carácter, honesta y valiente. Nunca se quedara con los brazos cruzados si puede ayudar a alguien que le importa. Su nombre es en honor a su abuela Lily Evans y su madrina, Luna. Es muy inteligente y un dolor de cabeza para sus hermanos.  
**Victoire Weasley** es toda una francesa. Es rubia y con unos bellos ojos celestes. Es la viva imagen de Fleur lo que les trae recuerdos a todos constantemente. Es sincera y dulce. Jamás dirá algo que pueda herirte al menos, claro, que le hayas hecho algo a la rubia ya que puede ser muy vengativa. Tiene 18 años. Es muy positiva, cree que todo siempre puede ser mejor aunque a veces se desilusiona y es peor para ella. Siempre intenta de verle el lado bueno a las cosas incluso con la muerte de su madre ella a pesar del dolor entendió que estaba en un lugar seguro. **Louis Weasley** es pelirrojo con unos ojos celestes como su hermana, es más parecido a su padre Bill. Está en quinto año, tiene 17. Es atento, dulce, considerado y tierno, el sueño de toda chica. Al igual que Victoire es muy tranquilo. Vive en su mundo aunque cuando quiere es fuerte y mucho más contra el dolor, incluso en los peores momentos trata de estar bien para ayudar a los demas como a su hermana pelirroja. Algo que ama Louis con locura es leer, eso le ayuda a despejarse y aprender cosas nuevas. Le ga escaparse a la ficción. **Dominique Weasley** es lo contrario a sus dos hermanos. Para muchos ella es la decepción de la cadena mientras que para otros es simplemente perfecta. Con sus 16 años es una hermosa mujer con su piel pálida, fina y delicada, sus ojos de un color azul intenso y su melena llena de rulos color rojo fuego. Es impulsiva, terca como roca. Nunca acepta un no como respuesta, tiene una lengua filosa ya que dice todo lo que piensa. Dom fue a la que le costó más aceptar la muerte de su madre, no reacciono nada bien y desde ese día cambio rotundamente. Es más fría y cerrada, los que no la conocen piensan que no tiene sentimientos pero la verdad es que tiene un gran corazón y muy pocos la conocen tal como es.  
**Fred Weasley **Tiene 17 años, casi 18. Es pelirrojo y pecoso, muy parecido a su padre y a su tío fallecido por el cual lleva su nombre. Además de sus primos James y Dominique él tiene mucho carácter. Detesta la presión, que le digan cómo tiene que actuar, que no puede hacer y para su desgracia tiene mucha. Otra cosa que odia el pelirrojo es que lo comparen, él no es su tío y nunca lo será, él es solo Fred y está feliz así. Es un bromista nato, ama los deportes y practica junto a al mayor de los Potter. Le encantaría dedicarse un día a su pasión pero cree que ese futuro está cada vez más lejos de hacerse posible. Es un Weasley de pies a cabeza. Su hermana mayor es muy parecida pero no en el físico ya que ella tiene las facciones de su madre, morena**. Roxanne** con sus 21 años es muy madura, soñadora y romá jamás se quedara callada y menos si sabe que tiene razón. Es amante de los deportes pero como su padre está estudiando derecho. Ella no pudo dedicarse a su pasión ya que sus padres pensaron que una carrera así no le traería un buen futuro y decían que era muy inteligente para estudiar una buena carrera.  
**Rose es toda una Weasley, hecha y derecha**. Pelirroja, pecosa y unos hermosos ojos color cielo. Va a tercer año junto a su primo Albus, tiene 15. Es inteligente como su madre. Tiene una personalidad especial ya que puede pasar de la risa al llanto, es una gran compañera y amiga pero si hay algo que Rose no tolera es la mentira. Tiene un gran apetito y es bastante orgullosa. **Hugo** es muy distinto a ella, es parecido a su madre con su pelo castaño y sus ojos de un tono muy oscuro. Él se deja llevar, es tranquilo y severo. Hace lo que tiene ganas, cuando y donde quiere. Adora los deportes y como su padre, Hugo tiene un aloca admiración por el ajedrez. Su mejor amiga es su prima, Lily.  
Por ultimo están las mellizas **Molly y Lucy Weasley**. Las más pequeñas de la familia, son traviesas y astutas aun para su edad, 10 años recién cumplidos. Son parecidas y tan distintas a la vez. Ambas tienen el pelo de un color castaño oscuro casi pelirrojo. En las bromas se complotan pero después son el agua y el aceite. Lucy es la princesita, delicada, ordenada y paciente. Molly es simplemente su contra, es un chico más, peleadora y vive jugando siempre con sus primos.

Los trece aun con sus diferencias tienen mas similitudes de las que piensan. Ellos tienen muchos amigos que los ayudaran en sus travesuras y otros simplemente no lo son.  
**  
Lysander y Lorcan Scamander** son gemelos y grandes amigos de los Weasley aunque más que nada de los Potter ya que su madre es Luna Lovegood la madrina de Lily y Rolf Scamander un gran amigo de ambos. Son rubios y muy admirados desde chicos. Son idénticos en todos los sentidos lo contrario a las mellizas Weasley. Tienen 18, están en último año.  
**Alice Longbottom **es la mejor amiga de James fue el primero en tratarla bien al entrar al instituto ya que es extranjera. Va a quinto año y tiene 17. Su pelo es un tono café y unos bellos ojos ámbar, aunque todos la gastan nadie puede evitar decir que es una hermosa y encantadora chica. Es divertida, molesta y muy soñadora. Nunca se da por vencida. Con todas sus cualidades y defectos enamoro a Fred Weasley y ella corresponde a sus sentimientos, aunque los chismes no los ayudan.  
**Scorpius Malfoy** tiene 16 años, es rubio con ojos grises. Parece un muñeco de porcelana por su rostro pálido. Su padre es Draco Malfoy quien junto a Ron y Harry tuvieron muchos problemas pero con el tiempo eso quedo atrás menos para el pelirrojo. Scorpius es el mejor amigo de Albus Potter y un dolor de cabeza para Rose Weasley aunque tienen momentos que se llevan bien y eso es extraño ya que "son enemigos". Su primo lejano es Ted Luppin

Cada uno tiene una historia para contar que involucra a muchos que jamás hubieran pensado. 

* * *

**Ojala les guste, me díganme que les pareció. Un beso**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por tardar. Gracias a los que comentaron o leyeron la historia. Ojala les guste!**

* * *

**7:05, Instituto**

El viento movía bruscamente su cabello mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el paisaje, algo que amaba de Inglaterra era lo hermosa que es en esta época. Había veces que le gustaba vivir ahí pero otras no. Empezar las clases con esta temperatura no era un motivo para salir de la cama pero esta vista nevada valía la pena. Esas vacaciones de dos semanas ya habían pasado dando inicio nuevamente a la abrumante rutina. Habían pasado demasiado rápido cosa que a Lily le fascino, algo que si contaba la tomarían como loca pero la pequeña pelirroja tenía sus motivos.  
Ella junto a sus hermanos se estaban quedando con sus abuelos ya que sus padres estaban en una crisis de pareja pero para Albus y James era un divorcio asegurado. Nadie quería eso, ni ellos ni su familia. Resoplo frustrante recordando cómo había sido esa semana con sus padres, nunca los había escuchado así y eso la devastó. Capaz era lo mejor y tenía que estar separados, solos. Su familia quedaría rota, más de lo que ahora estaba, ya que aunque antes estaban juntos no eran muy felices, sus hermanos nunca convivían ni entre ellos, ni con ella. **Cada uno vivía en su mundo para no crear una pelea ya que eso empeoraba todo.  
**  
-Lily! - saludo un sonriente castaño mientras venía con su hermana

La menor de los Potter se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y dio un giro sobre sí misma para poder saludarlos.

-Hugo! Rose! -saludo a ambos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo demostrar en ese momento

No era necesario que fija con ellos pero no le gustaba estar mal y mucho menos en público. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y la abrazaron. Lily lo necesitaba, y lo sabían

-Oh no -susurro la más pequeña de los Potter al separarse

Rose quiso preguntar pero no fue necesario ya que pudo ver a su primo corriendo hacia la multitud de gente y no fue raro verlo de la mano de Alice.

Fred comenzó a sacar a la gente para poder tener paso e impedir algo que traería muchos problemas. Al final logro pasar y quedo junto a su primo.

-James que haces? -pregunto

Obviamente no era lo mejor para preguntar ya que era bastante obvio y más con su reputación. Pero seguía ahí parado sin obtener respuesta de su primo que seguía gritándose con Aaron, su compañero de último año.

-La próxima vez que te vea junto a ella te rompo la cara! Escuchaste Potter?

-No tienes que repetirme tus sueños sabes? Eso no pasara

-No te hagas el vivo que tu "papi" no te va a salvar de esta

James río con mucha ironía en su risa. Eso provoco lo obvio, una reacción por parte de Aaron en su cara. Muchos se metieron a separarlos mientras que otros como Albus se pusieron de un bando.

-Cálmate James! -grito Fred pero parecía imposible ya que su primo estaba hecho una fiera, quería devolverle el golpe nadie iba a manchar su orgullo

-Albus! -grito Rose mientras se corría entre la gente junto a Alice para quedar a su lado

-Pero que estás pensando? Eres un idiota! –grito la castaña viendo a James

Fred sonrió ya que Alice y Rose con sus comentarios pudieron calmar a los hermanos y hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Vamos Potter terminemos con esto

James lo miraba y esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara le molesto. Lo siguió viendo fijamente y comenzó a acercarse.

-James -dijo en un tono firme su mejor amiga quien sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Fred. Suspiro frustrante, se giró y volvió hacia ellos

-Vamos Potter! Desde cuándo le haces casó a una extranjera?

Todos hacían oídos sordos o al menos lo intentaban.

-Le haces caso a esa estúpida prostituta?! -Grito Aaron y al ver la reacción de todos sonrió victorioso

-Que dijiste? –Dijo Fred soltándose del agarre Alice

-Acaso estas sordo Weasley?

-Repítelo -contesto el pelirrojo

-Que ella es una es-tu... - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en respuesta lo que provoco una sonrisa en la cara de sus primos

Y así comenzó la pelea que nadie pensó ya que lo que todos esperaban era tener al Potter como protagonista. Lysander se cansó de ser espectador y se metió a tomar a su amigo, el primer día tener un conflicto no era algo que le fascinará y sabía que le traería problemas a todos.

Hugo seguía mirando la escena divertido por los regaños que recibían sus primos, obviamente merecidos. Tomo a Lily del brazo y la jalo llevándola hacia adentro. Le dedico una sonrisa para que ella esté bien, sabía los problemas que tenía y esto no lo alegraba para nada.

Al entrar en su salón se sentaron juntos, como lo hacían desde chicos. Todo iba bien para Hugo a pesar de algunas cosas pero al ver que la primera clase del día era matemática se quejó al instante. Este sí que sería un día largó.

**14:30, Londres**

Rose comenzó a desesperarse mientras seguía mirando el reloj cada dos minutos. Se suponía que el tren era puntual y ya el primer día se retrasaba una hora. La pelirroja estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Hoy había sido un primer día muy extraño, distinto a todos. Primero la pelea de James que término siendo de casi todos los de último y quinto año, faltaba Hugo y eran todos los Weasley/Potter. Pero lo peor de todo fue tener que sentarse en química con el arrogante y presumido de Scorpius Malfoy. Cada vez que pensaba en él le daban ganas de escupir. Resoplo frustrante al recordarlo, desde niña lo odiaba y para su desgracia compartieron varios momentos en su vida ya que es el mejor amigo de su primo favorito, Albus.

Escucho un ruido que la saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió y soltó un leve "al fin". El tren llego y removió con el viento sus trenzas. Rose entro y paso por los vagones buscando un lugar para sentarse. Decidió colocarse junto a la ventana. Dejo su mochila en el asiento de al lado, para la suerte de ella no había mucha gente. Se sentó y se puso sus auriculares. El tren empezó a andar mientras ella observaba feliz el paisaje. Amaba todo eso, tenía una extraña obsesión por pintar paisajes pero nunca habían salido tal cual los plasmaba su mente y eso la desilusionaba.

**"I can be tough I can be strong,but with you, It's not like that at all" –**Tarareaba Rose mientras seguía con la vista fija. Le gustaba esa canción pero no era muy su estilo. Ella no cambiaba al menos no que lo note **"There's a girl. That gives a shit"**

Podía sentir como alguien la miraba, desvió su mirada y no se equivocó. Al ver quien era hizo una mueca, no precisamente una sonrisa.

-Hey –dijo nada más que el niño de porcelana

-No vas a sentarte? –pregunto Rose con un tono irritado en su voz.

Scorpius rio y le señalo su mochila en el asiento. La pelirroja la tomo y la saco del lugar, ahora entendía que su pregunta había sido muy tonta

-Y como esta mi compañera de laboratorio favorita? –pregunto y tal como esperaba ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Que? – pregunto mientras en su mente solo repetía una palabra, no- Solo fue por que faltaron personas

- No escuchaste al profesor, Weasley? Cuando te bañas es bueno lavarte las orejas – al decir esto recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo- Oye serás mi compañera, deberías estar contenta

- Espero que estés siendo sarcástico, Malfoy - contesto ella secamente, ya estaba frustrada.

-Jamás Weasley, jamás – contesto con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente la pelirroja cambio de tema, descubrió que los padres de Scorpius habían decidido mudarse después de la muerte de su hermano ya que todo en esa casa les recordaba a él y habían optado por una casa linda, y antigua cerca del barrio donde vivía Rose.  
El tren comenzó a frenar ya que estaba llegando a la estación. Scorpius se paró y le ofreció la mano a su compañera quien la tomo sin dudarlo.

-Yo sé que quieres Rose

-Perdona? –dudo- estas equivocado

Salieron del tren. Scorpius se acercó a ella, demasiado. Estaban a centímetros y Rose se puso roja, ahora tenía nombre y cara de rosa. Él se rio y le susurro a su oreja "Lo sabes, lo se"  
Ella se alejó rápidamente al escucharlo. Scorpius empezó a caminar y la llamo, le tiro un beso lo cual la pelirroja contesto sacando la lengua y provocando una risa en el

Rose se alejó de la estación sonriendo. Debía admitir que le gustaba estar con él, hasta las peleas eran tontas y graciosas. Pudo ver a su madre que la esperaba en la esquina, era de esperar al haber tardado una hora.

-Hola mama! –La saludo

-Hola cariño, me preocupe por que te retrasaste. Como te fue hoy? –pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa

-Bien  
**  
15:45, Aeropuerto**

-Sigo sin entender porque me hicieron venir

Volvió a quejarse el castaño por teléfono mientras seguía con la vista fija en el suelo evitando levantar la mirada, no quería verla llegar.

-Ya lo hemos hablado -dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono- tu tía y yo estábamos ocupados

-Tío Harry, a mí no me mientas -dijo el rápidamente. Odiaba que lo traté como a un chico pequeño, ya tenía casi 19 años! No era un nene al cual le mienten y se lo cree

Hoyo un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono

-Hablaremos luego -concluyo finalmente

Al decir esto corto. Resoplo. Odiaba que ignoren el tema, que lo traten como a un niño, y más que nada que lo manden a buscarlos cuando sabían que había pasado. Desde cuando eran tan egoístas? Cada vez Ted entendía menos a las personas pero nunca las había entendido, ni a si mismo. Escucho como avisaban que el vuelo ya había aterrizado y los nervios habían aparecido en el. Hacía dos años que no se veían. No habían terminado para nada bien, como saludarla?** Como fingir que todo estaba bien cuando la odiaba?**  
Empezaron a salir pasajeros y Ted intentaba divisar a alguno de los franceses pero sus intentos eran inútiles. No los podía ver y de alguna manera se estaba desesperando.  
Avanzo un poco más para ver mejor, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y al ver a su amigo hizo una enorme sonrisa.

-Louis! -Dijo al verlo y luego lo abrazo. Lo había extrañado, Louis era su mejor amigo y sin él se le había complicado muchas las cosas. Al separarse pudo ver que a su lado estaba una melena pelirroja y la saludo con el mismo gesto lo cual provoco una risa por parte de la chica cuando la levanto.

Los tres estaban felices y por unos minutos Ted olvido el tema que tanto lo molestaba e irritaba. Ella no estaba ahí. Por un momento se alegró pero luego la duda apareció en él, y si le había pasado algo? Quiso sacarse todas estas ideas y siguió escuchando el relato alegre de los hermanos Weasley.

- Y tu hermana? -Pregunto ya por fin, no aguantaba la duda.

Louis hizo una torcedura extraña en sus labios, mientras que Dominique sonreía divertida.

-Hola -dijo una voz delicada detrás de él.

Ted se giró rápidamente al escucharla. Todas esas ideas que había tenido al pensar el reencuentro se desvanecieron al verla. Estaba más hermosa de como la había recordado. Seguía un poco más baja que el pero igual de linda que siempre. Podía notar su nerviosismo tanto como el, pero ella le sonrió y lo abrazo. Acaso planeaba olvidar todo? Quería que olvidara todo lo que había sufrido?  
Ted supero ese impacto al verla y la alejo.

-Hola Victoire - dijo y tomo el bolso que la rubia tenia al costado- Vamos? No quiero llegar tarde

Los tres hermanos asintieron, al menos dos de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**17:20, "La madriguera"**

-Entonces nadie le dirá a la abuela? –pregunto Lily

-Esa es la idea –contesto James

-No les será fácil –comento a Alice- y menos a vos –señalo a James- con ese ojo morado

-Es una cicatriz de batalla –contesto el

-Una que valió la pena –comento Fred mientras tomaba la mano de Alice

Los cuatro entraron al barrio donde vivían Arthud y Molly Weasley, la madriguera. Al final de la calle, esa casa alta y de muchos pisos, la cual se notaba que tenía muchos años era donde vivían ellos. Llegaron, riéndose como siempre y no podían creer lo que veían. Lily fue corriendo y abrazo a Louis, Albus hizo lo mismo con Victoire mientras que Fred y James abrazaban a Dominique. Así, los primos se juntaron, cosa, que querían hace años.

-En donde vivían? –Pregunto Alice

-Francia –respondió Dominique

-Entonces estarán con nosotros? –pregunto Lily sin evitar demostrar su felicidad

-Si –indico la nieta mayor- papá vendrá en un mes como mucho y nos instalaremos al fin aquí

-Eres de Suecia? –pregunto Louis interesado mirando a la pelinegra omitiendo la charla de su hermana

-No, Alemania – contesto y al ver la duda de Victoire aclaro- Me crie en Alemania por eso tengo el acento

- Fantástico –añadió Louis

Fred miro de mala manera a su primo y apretó la mano de ella con la suya, Alice le dedico una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso

-No comas delante de los pobres por favor –pidió James obteniendo risas de sus primas

-Y porque vinieron? –pregunto Fred para cambiar de tema pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que su abuela lo llamo. Fue hasta la cocina y al ver la razón se alegró y a la vez, no.

-Hola papá –dijo el pelirrojo al acercarse a el- como estas?

-Al verte así no estoy feliz –dijo con voz seca- Saludare a tus primos y nos iremos a casa.

Fred fue a buscar sus cosas y salió para afuera frustrado. Sintió a alguien en su espalda y era Alice. La tomo de las piernas y la cargo hasta la vereda. Al bajarla y le dio un corto pero dulce beso.

-Te amo –susurro

-Yo a ti –le contesto ella mientras lo peinaba. Le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente y le dio otro beso- Gracias por lo de hoy, no tendrías por qué

-Te equivocas –le dijo el mientras la abrazaba

Alice volvió para la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz, demasiado. Fue una sorpresa para ella abrir la puerta y ver al padre de Fred.

-Hola Juez Weasley

-Hola Alice –contesto el con una sonrisa- Sabes que puedes decirme George verdad?

-Sí, perdón

-No te disculpes –miro su reloj y rápidamente dijo- Ya que te despediste de mi hijo –dijo entre risas- me iré yendo así cenaremos temprano, vendrás a almorzar el domingo?

-Si... Si iré –contesto ella nerviosa- gracias Ju..George

Y así él se fue con una sonrisa, dejando a una nerviosa y ruborizada Alice.

* * *

Dominique al fin había terminado de acomodar su ropa y todo lo que necesitaría para su primer día. No está nerviosa, no tenía ningún sentimiento especial solo hambre. Su hermana se había ido de la habitación hacia casi media hora por comida y todavía no había vuelto. Se colocó su piyama y fue hasta el baño para poder peinarse y dormir, el viaje la había dejado muy cansada. Salió de la habitación y se topó a su primo, lo observo y se rio estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-De que te ríes? –pregunto James con el ceño fruncido

-De ti, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé qué es más gracioso si tu cara o el golpe –contesto ella pelirroja

-Ja ja que graciosa –dijo y miro para el costado- Que haces despierta aun? Es tarde –indico-

-Victoire fue a buscar algo para comer y…

-Olvida que vuelva –la corto James- fue a hablar con Ted, nos hecho a mí y a Albus…

-Cuando quiere tiene carácter –susurro la pelirroja

-Es de familia

Dominique sonrió.

-Te extrañaba James

-Yo también pero al ver tu cara se me pasa

-Eres un asco –dijo ella entre risas

-Un asco que te hace reír…

-El mejor –finalizo ella, le acomodo un poco el pelo a James y lo miro

James iba a decir algo pero fue callado por Victoire que apareció hecha una furia y entro al dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Iré a ver qué pasa –dijo ella

-Yo a Ted… Dom?

-Si?

-No estas linda, te ves hermosa –dijo el con sus típicas sonrisas

-Tu no estas nada mal James –indico ella antes de volverse a su cuarto

-Descansa –susurro el pelinegro luego de despedirla con un abrazo

-Sabes que es tu prima no? –le dijo una voz atrás de el cuándo Dominique ya se había ido

-Que? –pregunto James a su hermano

-Te conozco, estabas chamuyándola –finalizo Albus

-Estás loco –dijo el en defensa- es mi prima y es linda, cual es el problema?

**-Que eres James –índico  
**

* * *

**Me gustaría saber que piensan y si les gusta para que siga subiendo, un beso**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Muchas muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y leen la historia. Me gusta que les interese la historia!

Ojala les guste

* * *

Seguía mirándose al espejo intentando que la pollera le quedara bien y no tan corta como parecía. El uniforme no era de su agrado, sinceramente, prefería el uniforme de Beauxbatons, su internado en Francia. Decidió darse por vencida, no le gustaba pero no tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Se colocó su suéter y luego su bufanda roja la cual le quedaba muy larga pero por alguna razón Dominique sonrió al verse. Todo era diferente desde que ella se había mudado, claro que fue hace dos años y Hogwarts había cambiado bastante. En los últimos tres años el colegio se separaba en 4 divisiones. Todas eran muy distintas y ofrecían a los alumnos distintas posibilidades de preparación o incentivarlos. Gryffindor estaba relacionado con la comunidad, cultura y arte, Ravenclaw estaba ambientado a la sociedad y a la política, Hufflepuff se relacionaba con la historia e idioma, la última división es Slytherin la cual está relacionada con tecnología, ciencia y ambiente. En la semana pasada ella junto a sus dos hermanos habían pasado por los distintos cursos para elegir en cual querían entrar y estar todo el año. Era algo interesante la idea de división pero a la vez no tan buena.  
Escucho un grito agudo, era su primo el cual la llamaba. Miro el reloj y pudo notar que se le había hecho tarde. Bajo las escaleras apurada, casi corriendo. Al llegar saludo a sus primos los cuales casi todos tenían la misma bufanda, proveniente de Gryffindor pero había excepciones. No le sorprendió, eran muy distintos, no físicamente ya que se notaba que eran hermanos pero si psicológicamente, cada uno era su mundo diferente, pero a pesar de eso tenían muy buena relación. Louis tenía una bufanda de color azul, él quería seguir los pasos de su padre mientras que su hermana la sorprendió al tener el mismo color que ella. La única diferencia que le llamo mucho la atención a la pelirroja era decisión de su primo, Albus, Slytherin.

-¿Estas nerviosa? –Le pregunto Lily mientras ambas iban saliendo

-¿Que? No, no –contesto Dominique rápidamente

Pero, la verdad era que si lo estaba. Aunque ya había estado una semana en el instituto este sería su primer día en una división, con su grupo, con el cual si tenía suerte serian compañeros hasta el año que viene.

-Eso pasa por que estás conmigo –indico James mientras la abrazaba

-Podrás estar conmigo también si quieres –dijo el hermano menor de este mientras avanzaba para caminar a una velocidad como el resto

-Tu no estas con nosotros, no te metas – lo sentencio seriamente el pelinegro

Los Potter se miraron con bronca e ira. Se notaba que no era por esto, no, había algo que los había hecho estar así de mal como estaban. Albus lo empujo para poder pasar y antes de que su hermano tenga tiempo de reaccionar intervino Ted.

- Es patético que pelen, son hermanos, eso déjenlo para la cancha –indico este antes de volver a caminar junto a Louis. Ese comentario provoco una sonrisa en ambos pero dejo confundidos a los franceses.

Habían llegado al instituto y lo primero que noto Victoire al hacerlo, como en la semana pasada, fue la distribución por las divisiones. Los colores, grupos armados y había pocos que eran de distintas. Eso no le gustaba tanto a la rubia, era como la división de clases sociales pero lo que no había pensado ni ella ni su hermana era que Hogwarts no era cualquier instituto, era uno de los más prestigiosos y no entraba cualquier persona. Un viento frío recorrió su cuerpo, tirito al sentirlo.

-¿Tienes frió? –Le pregunto una voz que le hizo latir el corazón fuertemente. Victoire se lo quedo viendo - Vamos al salón y se te pasara, de paso conocerás a nuestros compañeros

La rubia se lo quedo mirando y vio como él le sonrió. Eso le extraño, después de la pelea de ayer pensaba que ni se hablarían. Quiso replicarle que se quedaría con sus primos pero Ted la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hacia el edificio. Victoire comenzó a preocuparse, lo conocía y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Dominique hizo una mueca al ver que se iban juntos de alguna manera eso le daba terror.

-Yo me iré yendo a mi clase –comento su hermano mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada- Ahí esta Isabel

Al decir esto no tardo nada en desaparecer para ir junto a la morena de ultimo año. Unos minutos más tarde vinieron Rose y Hugo. Ambos estaban con el mismo pésimo humor.

-¿Y tú porque estas así? –Pregunto Lily

-Es lunes… no sé si te diste cuenta –indico el castaño mientras se acomodaba el pelo

-Matemática –susurro la pelirroja

Rose se rió por la cara de su pequeño hermano al mencionar esa materia. Hugo se llevaba esa materia todos los años desde que había entrado en el secundario. Le costaba y siempre sufría pero en vacaciones lo entendía, ella no sabía si era puro actuación o si le costaba. Ahora que pensaba ella tenía química y eso le hizo sacar su pequeña sonrisa. Una suerte que tenían Lily y Hugo era que no tenían ninguna división, estas creaban peleas y era algo que a nadie le gustaba. La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia la entrada donde pudo ver a su amiga entrando al instituto.

-¿Por qué Alice vino sola? –pregunto Rose, confundida- ¿Paso algo?

Ahora que lo preguntaba, James se extrañó de no ver a su amiga en la casa, pero pensó que faltaría ya que no estaba muy bien a la noche, ni bajo a cenar. Pudo ver como Fred iba hacia ella pero la castaña seguía caminando con paso firme, ignorando completamente el intento de acercarse por parte de su primo. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de James y de todos sus primos fue la reacción de ella cuando el pelirrojo la tomo de las manos. Alice se dio vuelta y lo empujo bruscamente para alejar esa cercanía que Fred había provocado entre ellos. Desde lejos se los podía ver peleando, no solo por sus caras si no por el gesto de sus manos. Alice parecía otra persona. La alemana tomo su bolso el cual se le había caído y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba James pero paso por el costado de todos los Weasley. Fred la alcanzo y la dio vuelta rápidamente. Todos la vieron, estaba llorando, tenía los ojos y los labios rojos.

-Déjame ya! –grito Alice con una voz acongojada

Fred la miraba extrañado y triste mientras que Alice mantenía su mirada débil y furiosa sobre este. Comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. La castaña bajo la mirada, no podía seguir mirándolo.

-Alice… - susurro mientras la tomaba de la cara lentamente

-Que te fueras! –Grito ella de pronto- Ya fue suficiente

Al decir esto se giró y se fue hacia el salón, apartándose del alcance de James quien la esperaba. El mayor de los Potter no pudo evitar sentir bronca y detuvo a Fred de su paso.

-¿Que paso? –Pregunto James intentando sonar paciente

Él tenía la mirada perdida, mirando fijamente el salón donde la castaña había entrado.

-Fred! –le grito al notar que él quería irse

Fred se soltó rápidamente del agarre de James y se fue maldiciendo hasta el salón, ignorando a todos.

El timbre sonó y la pelirroja comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el salón, no quería llegar a su clase. Su paso era lento pero para su desgracia no tardo tanto en llegar a química. Fue hasta su mesa de laboratorio y se sentó, para su sorpresa estaba sola pero su felicidad no duro por mucho ya que entro su compañero. Scorpius se encamino hacia ella y la saludo, venía con Albus el cual se sentó en la mesa de adelante. Su primo había intentado sentarse con Scorpius así Rose estaría con Marie, su amiga. Pero no fue así ya Malfoy no acepto cambiar de compañero.  
El profesor explicar y la pelirroja intento que eso fuera una distracción para ella pero no fue así el caso. Se trataba de un proyecto libre, tendrían que presentarlo la semana que viene. Ella se puso a copiar las consignas que tendría que hacer.

-Rose –susurro

-¿Que? –Pregunto ella mientras seguía copiando

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

Ella lo miro desconfiada. Raras veces el actuaba bien con ella ya que siempre traía algo malo en mente. Se puso a pensar que hacer, no quería decirle que no y empezar una larga charla explicándose. Pensó alguna escusa al notar que los segundos pasaban y el silencio seguía en ellos

-No puedo, perdona –contesto mientras terminaba de copiar, no podía sostenerle la mirada

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Scorpius levantando el cejo

-Por qué… Iba a pedirle a Jonh si quería ser mi compañero –dijo y levanto la mirada para verlo y pudo notar como él tenía la vista fija en donde se encontraba el castaño e hizo una seña de disgusto.

-Oh vamos, yo te lo pedí el no –Recrimino

-Te dije que yo quería pedirle

-Acaso te gusta? –pregunto y a Rose le asusto esa mirada, estaba muy serio.

-No pedí tu opinión –indico la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos

-Te lo digo porque quiero que nos llevemos bien Rose, vamos a ser compañeros y sería estúpido pelearnos cada dos lunes no crees?

Rose se sorprendió igual que cuando él le pidió para hacer el trabajo. Lo siguió mirando fijamente y noto que Scorpius no mentía, parecía serio y seguro. Era igual a su padre pero el sí daba miedo con la mirada.

-¿Amigos? - pregunto el inclinándo la mano hacia delante

-Está bien –concluyo al fin, iba a ser bueno tener un tratado de paz por un tiempo. Sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-¿Te parece si nos juntamos el jueves?

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto una confundida Rose

-Vamos Weasley, el proyecto –indico

-Pero te dije que…

-Shhh –dijo el mientras le colocaba el dedo en los labios. Rose al sentir la cercanía se puso roja y Scorpius rio –es lindo cuando te sonrojas

-Yo no me sonroje –dijo mientras giraba su mirada

-¿Entonces?

-El jueves Malfoy –dijo Rose mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa- Te hace mal no escuchar

Y con esa frase, Rose le había alegrado el día a Scorpius y aunque se lo negara a ella misma también.

* * *

James se encontraba en la última hora y esta para su desgracia no avanzaba más. Era literatura, le gustaba pero no era una de sus favoritas, tanto pensar, analizar y cuestionar no era su estilo. Hacia una hora estaba en esta clase y las dos primeras horas fue arte. Seguía jugando con el lápiz irritado y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj, 5 minutos más de lo que antes había visto. Resoplo frustradamente. Dirigió su mirada a su amiga quien se encontraba un banco más adelante a su costado, estaba sentada junto a Grace. Alice seguía igual que hacía dos horas, rayando una hoja y con la mirada baja. La conocía y sabía que estaba llorando y eso lo irritaba.

La profesora informo que iba a copiar unas preguntas para la lectura que tendrían que realizar para dentro de un mes "Que inutilidad" pensó James mientras leía las preguntas pero desvió la mirada hacia su compañera quien buscaba algo en su bolso muy desesperadamente. Se había sentado junto a Dominique para que no esté sola ya que él siempre se sentaba junto a Alice o Michael pero los dos se le habían adelantado hoy. "Bien" susurro la pelirroja y saco un estuche de plástico. Lo abrió y tomo sus lentes negros. James la miro extrañado ya que no se había enterado que Dominique tenía que usarlos y menos se los había visto puestos. Ella lo miro y James se rió. Los lentes no eran tan grandes pero con su piel pálida y chiquita resaltaban muchos. La francesa frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de su primo y se puso a copiar todo para evitarlo.

-Hipster –dijo James largando la primera palabra que había pensado al verla

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto la pelirroja con su normal tono irritante

-No te ofendas –dijo James al escuchar su tono indiferente- Me gusta es tu no onda

Dominique frunció el ceño

-¿No onda? ¿Estás diciendo que soy fea? Perdona por no ser como todas

-¿Que? ¡No! –se atajó el- es raro verte con ellos pero me gusta es tu propia onda la que te hace única

Dominique le dedico una sonrisa desconfiada a su mejor primo. Toco el timbre lo que marcaba lo tan esperado por Alice y James, la salida. Dominique tomo su bolso y se quiso sacar los anteojos pero la mano de su primo se lo impidió "Te ves linda… y más femenina" La pelirroja se rió ante el comentario, el solía decirle eso cuando eran más chicos ya que ella siempre se la pasaba con James y Fred, muy pocas veces con sus primas.

James le sonrió a su prima y vio como ella salía hacia fuera del salón. Tenían que esperar una hora y hasta que salgan Victoire y Ted, ya que Lily saldría a las 12:30.

Dirigió su mirada al banco de la primera fila y vio que no estaba. Salió del salón y tampoco. Se puso a pensar y solo había un lugar donde su mejor amiga podía estar. Entro al edificio y se puso a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Fue a la sala de música y no se confundió, al entrar lo primero que escucho era esa canción del piano que su amiga tocaba en las clases de música en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Al entrar vio como Alice paraba de mover sus dedos como lo estaba haciendo, con gracia y delicadeza. Lo estaba mirando fija y fríamente. James se quiso acercar a ella pero la castaña se levantó dispuesta a irse y dejarlo solo en la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto al ver como ella lo miraba

Alice se paró y se quedó quita, se giró y se acercó rápidamente a el

-¿Que? ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Tú también lo sabias no? ¡Lo dejabas jugar conmigo! –Grito ella mientras golpeaba el pie contra el piso como una niña

-¿De qué rayos hablas Alice? ¿Piensas que yo te haría algo para lastimarte? –pregunto James ya gritando, al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo calmado- Odio que estés así y no me gusta verte llorar ni tan… frágil –indico- ¿Qué paso?

James podía ver como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Alice se abrazó de el fuertemente. James le devolvió el gesto y así se quedaron, quietos, mientras la castaña desquitaba toda su tristeza, dolor y bronca en su mejor amigo.

* * *

Ted estaba exhausto. Había vuelto de su práctica con James y Fred los cuales no se hablaban. Se había tomado un baño para relajarse, le dolía todo prácticamente. Había estado mal de la rodilla a finales del año anterior y desde ese momento había tenido que hacer reposo, ademas de algunos estudios. El agua caliente lo ayudo bastante. Tomo una toalla y salió hacia su habitación.

-A ti te quería encontrar –dijo una voz atrás de el

-¿Que pasa Victoire? – pregunto, estaba extrañado por como ella le hablaba

-Quiero hablar, ahora –indico

-Si querías que sea tu exhibicionista solo tenías que pedírmelo –dijo riéndose y recibió la reacción que esperaba. Un quejido y un golpe por parte de la francesa

-Hablo en serio –Dijo

-Yo también, estoy mojado, es invierno y tengo frió… Me cambio y te busco para hablar –concluyo Ted mientras entraba a su habitación

Pudo escuchar el portazo y dedujo que sea por parte de Victoire. Se cambió, tomándose su tiempo para pensar ¿De qué quería hablar? ¿No había suficiente dolor después de la charla de ayer?

_**(Recuerdo)**_

-Bien espero que tengas un buen motivo para sacar a tus primos de la habitación –indico Ted mientras seguía afinando la guitarra de Fred

-Si tengo uno y es muy bueno –dijo la rubia elevando la voz

-Pues me muero por escucharlo –comento Ted con ironía

-Mira –comenzó- Yo no te hice nada como para que me trates así cada vez que trato de hablar con vos, como en la cena! ¿Por qué me contestas así?

-Tú ya sabes porque –mascullo Ted mientras se sentaba en su cama

-No, si supiera no te preguntaría, genio

-Si no sabes lo que hiciste tu tendría cuidado de salir de noche –susurro Ted

Victoire al escuchar esa frase se enfureció más de lo que ya lo estaba

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? –pregunto gritando

-Yo? Yo? –comenzó Ted mientras se levantaba- Tu eres la que está jugando, eres la que me lastima y ahora delante de todos actúa como si nada

-No hice nada –volvió a decir pero no con un tono seguro

-Hace dos años no hiciste nada? Hace dos años no te despareciste en el momento más doloroso de mi vida y no te importo nada?

-Yo…

-Tu nada! Déjame hablar! Sabias perfectamente que te necesitaba y tú qué hiciste? Te fuiste, me dejaste solo y no te importo nada!

-No es cierto! –Grito Victoire con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo es! Cuando falleció tu madre estuve ahí para vos, me quedaba en tu casa, me llamabas llorando y aparecía con vos! Cuantas veces estuve con vos en el Hospital? Cuantas madrugadas? –cada palabra que Ted decía iba lastimando más a la rubia- Dime! Quien hizo lo que yo hice por ti? Nadie y sabes que es lo peor? Nunca me quisiste

Victoire seguía quieta y lloraba, lo miraba a los ojos.

-Tienes razón –dijo por fin. Su voz estaba quebrada mientras lloraba- Yo no te quise, yo te amaba. Eras todo para mí y me dolió irme así como fue pero nunca fue mi culpa. –Al decir esto se giró y fue lentamente hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se dio vuelta y le dijo- Perdóname si yo no fui la persona que esperabas, pero yo quise volver y explicarte, vos nunca me dejaste

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

Recordar todo eso le puso la piel de gallina y a la vez le molesto. Lo único bueno que había sacado de esa conversación fue desquitarse de todo lo que tenía atragantado desde que se había ido.

Termino de vestirse y fue hasta la habitación de la rubia que para su sorpresa estaba sola.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto Ted al entrar en la habitación

La rubia le hizo señal de que se siente a su lado y él no se opuso. Parecía tan indefensa.

-¿Porque actuaste así conmigo hoy?

El pelinegro la miro y suspiro ante la pregunta.

-Me di cuenta que… si nos llevamos mal por algo del pasado arruinamos el presente y no se –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, estaba nervioso- podríamos ser…

-¿Amigos?

-No, no lo sé… después de todo lo que paso me costaría verte como una amiga

-Perdona por irme yo…- comenzó la rubia pero el la corto rápidamente

-No me refería a eso, fuiste mi novia y no puedo verte como una amiga no por ahora

-Entiendo –dijo ella colorada- Pienso igual

Ted sonrió y la abrazo con un brazo. Victoire se apoyó en su hombro. Esto era muy cómodo para ambos. Ella se separó al cabo de unos minutos y lo miro a los ojos

-Ted! –Dijo Lily entrando en la habitación pero se quedó callada al ver la reacción

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el nombrado mientras retiraba el brazo de la espalda de la francesa

-Están peleando abajo –dijo mientras le señalaba para que baje.

Ambos siguieron a la pelirroja la cual bajaba a mucha velocidad.

Había dos preguntas que pasaba por la mente de ambos "**¿Quienes se estaban peleando?" y "¿Qué estaba por hacer?**

* * *

Me gustaría saber que opinan y si les gusto subiré pronto el que sigue. Un beso


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por tardar! Espero que haya valido la pena la espera! alissa-2012 y Novelas de TodoS Y de Tod0 Gracias por comentar!

Ojala les guste el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! –Grito un enfadado James

-¿Que? ¿Ahora te molesta? Ella no existía para vos hace dos semanas –indico su hermano, muy indignado por la situación

-¡Fue mi novia Albus!

-¡Hey! –Dijo Ted apareciendo en el cuarto junto a Victoire que aunque sonara raro estaban de la mano y esto fue captado por la atención de la hermana de la nombrada- ¿Por qué pelean esta vez?

-¡Por qué ALBUS sale con Camille! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? –Critico el mayor de los Potter

-¿Qué pasa?–pregunto Fred el cual estaba en el comedor viendo una película junto a Dominique y Alice. La ultima venia junto a él pero más distante.

- ¡Tú la engañaste y ni siquiera la saludas ahora!

-Eres mi hermano no tendrías que hacer eso –indico-

-No te quejes James, a ti no te importo no serle fiel a Camille y ella sinceramente ahora no te interesa –dijo Fred

-¡Lo sé! Pero es mi hermano ¡No puede salir con mi ex novia!

-¿Donde dice que no puedo? –Cuestiono el nombrado

-Se llaman códigos

-¡Como si vos los tuvieras! Ni los tienes entre primos –concluyo Albus y se dio cuenta que dio en el blanco ya que la mirada de muchos ahí cambio.

-Cállate –dijo desafiante su hermano

-Ni tu eres perfecto James, no vengas a criticar lo que hago o no porque si hablamos de eso ahora creo que tendrías problemas con la mitad de los que están aquí

James ante el enojo y bronca se lanzó sobre su hermano a golpearlo. El clima del ambiente se tensó mucho más. Ted y Fred se metieron, el primero tomo a Albus y el segundo a James

-¡Basta! –grito Ted. Él siempre tenía autoridad cuando no estaban sus abuelos, y también con sus primos- ¡Si tienen un problema lo hablan en otro lado no en frente de todos!

-Y Albus –indico Fred- si tienes un secreto de tu hermano no es bueno contarlo

-Como si tu hicieras todo bien –escupió el del medio de los Potter y desapareció por las escaleras, seguido por su hermana la cual había observado todo.

-¡Suéltame Fred! –Grito James con toda su bronca – ¡Hazme un favor y vete!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Lo estabas golpeando!

-¡Lo sé no soy estúpido! A ti también quiero golpearte así que vete! No quiero verte aquí

-No eres el único –susurro Fred con un tono decepcionante en su voz

Para James no pasó desapercibido pero lo único que hizo fue ir a la cocina para buscar hielo, ignorando las miradas de todos, incluso la apenada de Dominique.

Fred tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los de Alice la cual estaba un poco más alejada que los demás y en estado ausente. Al cruzar la mirada pudo ver lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a ella. Podía notar que tenía espectadores pero no le importaba, no en ese momento

-No –contesto ella para su sorpresa, pero no la notaba decidida como a la mañana, si no dudosa.

-Alice –susurro

-¡No quiero! Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo…

-Aquí no, ven vamos –dijo el, inclinando su mano

-Pues lo siento, no me iré de aquí –concluyo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos

Y apenas la castaña termino de hablar Fred la tomo de las piernas y la levanto. Alice quedo como una bolsa mientras el empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. A medida que iban subiendo los gritos de la castaña aumentaban.

-¡Bájame! –Gritaba ella mientras daba patadas

-Si te sigues moviendo así nos vamos a caer

-¡Eso no me importa! –Grito ella

-Al menos no me des patadas –dijo dulcemente Fred

-¿Duele? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué? No, no –indico entre risas- Solo que eres mujer y tienes pollera y bueno, tu haz lo que quieras

Eres un asco Fred Weasley! –grito una sonrojada Alice y su cara fue peor al escuchar una carcajada en respuesta. Y así se rindió ante el pelirrojo.

Dominique empezó a reír al escuchar el comentario por parte de su primo y al notar a los demás pudo ver como todos compartían su pensamiento menos James. Se acercó a él, quien ahora se encontraba parado metido totalmente en sus pensamientos y disgustado. Al estar a su lado puso su mano en el hombro pero el la quito rápidamente lo cual provoco una mala cara en respuesta por parte de la francesa.

-¿Que te sucede? –pregunto la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño

- No estoy de humor, quiero estar solo –grito James dándose vuelta. Estaban a solo unos centímetros y Dominique podía notar el enojo que tenía en sus ojos.

-¡Esta es la sala! –Indico indignada por la reacción de su primo- ¡Si quieres estar solo entonces vete!

-Si estas de mal humor –dijo con tono de reproche- no te la agarres conmigo

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto con sarcasmo- ¡Tú estás enojado no yo!

-Díselo a tu cara –indico el mayor de los Potter con un grito que atrajo la atención de todos- ¡Vete! Yo no tengo que aguantar tu mal humor. ¡Mal criada!

El mal humor consumió por completo a Dominique la cual le dio un cachetazo. Ella podría ser todo lo que digieran, pero no era mal criada, eso no.

**-Vous êtes stupide! Insolent! Masochiste!** –Grito la pelirroja antes de subir a zancadas hasta su habitación, evitando la reacción de su hermana al escuchar lo que dijo.

**23:15**

Victoire y Ted giraron su vista hacia las escaleras al escuchar unos pasos. Eran Alice y James, los cuales venían callados y tristes pero se podía notar una sonrisa en el pelirrojo aunque el mirara hacia abajo. Ella le abrió la puerta y él se acercó a despedirla, le dio un beso largo en la mejilla. Sonrió y se fue. Al irse Fred, Alice cerró la puerta y apoyo su cabeza contra esta. Ambos estaban callados, observando lo que pasaba y ahora en su reacción y pudieron ver como se limpiaba los ojos. Lloraba.

-¿Estas bien? –dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella

-Si –dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Ven –indico Ted

Victoire se sorprendió al ver como se acercaba y el la abrazaba. Pero rápidamente la francesa dejo de lado sus celos.

-Cuéntanos Al -dijo Ted el cual la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas

-Es… Está bien -contesto ella dudando aún si hablar o no

**(Recuerdo)**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Grito Alice apenas Fred la bajó en su cuarto

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto el con una sonrisa divertida que rápidamente se borró al recibir un golpe en contestación - No querías venir entonces te traje

-¿Para qué? - dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño

-Hablar

-Te escucho anda, dime

-¿Porque estas así Alice?

-¿Crees que no es obvio? -Indico -No puedo creer que te dé la cara después lo del domingo

El pelirrojo suspiro mientras la miraba serio

-No fui el único

-¿Que? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -Dijo Alice ya confundida y enojada con la conversación

-¿Verano? ¿La quinta?

Fred pudo ver como la mirada de ella cambiaba, estaba tensa y en ese momento no podía definir su propio ánimo.

-¿Ahora te acuerdas? –dijo el intentando no sonar enojado pero no podia

-No pasó nada –contesto Alice dudando

-¡Si! ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

-Fue hace un más de un año –indico ella ya nerviosa

-¿Que tiene que ver? -Grito Fred- Te pregunte si había pasado algo entre ustedes y me lo negaste

-¡Porque sólo fue un beso! Y accidentalmente

-¿A sí? Dime más

-¡Eres un idiota! No pasó nada más con James y eso fue cuando tú estabas con Maia

-Pero ya no estábamos bien

-¿Y qué iba a saberlo yo? Estaba mal porque tú me habías rechazado ¡Si no recuerdas! James fue a consolarme y sólo me dio un beso, no pasó nada y tampoco quisimos que pasara

-Y ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

-Fue algo del pasado, quedo en esa tarde y con James no lo hablé más -indico- eso no tiene que ver con lo que paso ahora ¿o sí? Dime que no

-Alice... -Dijo Fred mientras se acercaba a ella, la cual tenía los ojos cristalinos- lo escuche de Albus, él lo vio ese día pero me entere ayer...

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué paso eso?

-No sé qué paso ese día Al -dijo Fred - solo sé que la bese... Perdóname Alice, quiero volver a lo de antes

-No puedo...

-¿No me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- pero no puedo ahora, quiero volver a confiar en ti

-Al…

-Tiempo al tiempo... –suspiro- ¿Amigos? -dijo ella ya llorando

-No quiero ser tu amigo, esperare hasta que estés lista

Alice sonrió falsamente y luego lo abrazo. Fred la tomo delicadamente desde la cintura pero la atrajo lo más cerca de él que pudo. Al paso de unos minutos se separaron y se quedaron viendo, fijamente. Fred le corrió los mechones de la cara con un mimo.

-Eres hermosa cuando sonríes -dijo Fred mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella

-Fred...

-Un último beso -declaro el antes de besarla.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

Alice comenzó a llorar mientras que Victoire coloco su mano en la pierna de ella

-Todo saldrá bien -indico la rubia- no sabe lo que se pierde

-Vic tiene razón, quédate tranquila

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto ella interesada- su primer pelea, digo

-Preferiría hablar de eso otro día, hoy no –contesto la alemana mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Cuando tú quieras –dijo el con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Vic no?

Ted siguió hablando con Alice pero Victoire no escuchaba, sólo miraba a Ted el cual le sonreía y ella amaba eso.

Al paso de los minutos Alice decidió que era mejor acostarse y se fue pero antes les agradeció a ambos.

-Fue lindo lo que le dijiste -dijo La francesa

-Es la verdad -dijo Ted con una sonrisa

-Es una gran chica, es una pena que Fred se pierda los momentos que podrían pasar juntos

La mirada de Ted cambio, se podía notar un nuevo sentimiento en su cara, dolor.

-¿Ted?

-¿Sabes? Tal como dices que es Fred es como eres tú, te fuiste y me dejaste. Podíamos disfrutar de dos magníficos años Vic pero tú fuiste egoísta y te fuiste.

-Yo...

-Lo peor de todo es que no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar que hacías tu allá y estabas con quien querías. Mientras yo esperaba tu regreso -suspiro- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo tu abuela? Que no esperara por lo imposible y eso eres tú.

Al decir esto se levantó y se fue, dejándola sola. Y aunque la francesa tenía un orgullo inigualable lloraba, como una nena pero lo que más le dolía era que no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual se fue.

**23:30**

-Me gusta mucho esta foto - dijo Rose mientras miraba portarretratos en la mansión Malfoy

-Es con mi hermano -contesto Scorpius mientras se acercaba a ella- fue la última

La pelirroja se giró rápidamente y se puso mal al ver su cara.

-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención

-Tranquila, es bueno recordar -

-¿Y qué paso? - al ver su pregunta rápidamente acoto- si se puede saber, sino no hay problema

-Era diabético, muchos estudios, medicamentos y en un momento su cuerpo no aguanto más. Fue horrible pero lo mejor era que mi hermano no sufría más.

Rose cuando término de hablar lo abrazo. A los minutos Scorpius la separo de él y pudo notar lo colorada que ella estaba y sonrió.

-No vayas a arruinar tu vestido -Dijo Scorpius - Gracias por haber aceptado venir

-Soy tu amiga no?

-Si -dijo entre risas

Rose tenía un vestido color rosa claro. Tenía breteles finos que dejaban al descubierto tus pálidos y pecosos hombros. Con bolados hasta las rodillas y unas chatitas blancas. Sus hermosos rulos ya no estaban, tenía todo su pelo pelirrojo liso. Estaba delicada y a la vez formal para su cena con Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

Scorpius la tomo de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta delicadamente al ritmo de la música de fondo.

-Preciosa

La acerco más a el y la incentivo a bailar.  
Rose estaba con una sonrisa que no podía evitar demostrar en su rostro. Odiaba bailar pero en ese momento toda su vergüenza lo había olvidado en ese momento. Scorpius la giro delicadamente y luego la atrajo más hacia él. Le encantaba verla a los ojos, ese azul intenso que ella tenía.  
Al escuchar la puerta abrirse ambos se separaron sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Hijo, ya es tarde, hay que llevar a Rose - dijo su madre y le sonrió a la nombrada

-Está bien -contesto

Rose tomo su abrigo y cartera. Luego se dirigió junto a Scorpius y sus padres hacia el auto para ir a su casa. Aunque técnicamente no estaba muy lejos. Estaba feliz de no tener que caminar y más por la cercanía que tenía con su "amigo". Había disfrutado mucho la cena aunque al principio no fue fácil convencer a su padre que lo deje ir a la casa del ex novio de su madre cuando eran jóvenes. Pero todo valió la pena. Estacionaron el auto y Rose agradeció gentilmente

-Gracias por haberme invitado

-No agradezcas -le dijo Draco

-Nos alegra si la pasaste bien, te esperamos cuando quieras -cometo su esposa muy feliz

**00:20**

Dominique salió de bañarse ya más calmada de lo que estaba hace un rato. Se había quedado dormida y cuando se despertó estaba muy acalorada, dormir con pulóver y bufanda con la estufa prendida no fue la mejor idea.

Se peinó su largo cabello rojo. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, la reacción de James, le dolía y mucho pero no entendía por qué. Él era solo su primo y por eso estaba confundida.

Resoplo, frustrada y se miró al espejo. Podía notar en su cara la tristeza que tenía en ese momento y si pensaba que su papá volvería en unas semanas se ponía peor. Salió del baño, ya lista para irse a dormir. Entro a su cuarto, esperando encontrar a su hermana dormida pero no fue el caso. Victoire estaba más despierta que nunca, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba angustiada. Al ver a su hermana se paró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella

-¡Con vos quería hablar! –Grito al verla

-Cálmate –indico la pelirroja, intentado sonar calmada- ¿Qué?

-¡Tienes que dejarme hablar con Ted, por favor!

Dominique se quedó en shock ante el pedido de su hermana.

-Sabes que no puedes

-¡Pero lo amo y todo es tu culpa!

-¿Mia? Ted no te importo nada, cuando te mudaste lo evitabas y encima no quisiste volver! –grito su hermana rápidamente

-No podía verlo a la cara después de todo

-¿No podías? ¡Yo no podría siendo tú después de que re hicieras tu vida en Francia!

-Retráctate

-Sabes que es verdad –la desafío Dominique

-¡Déjame decirle! ¡Nunca quise irme por eso! Es injusto que papá no me deje

-¡Es algo íntimo Victoire!

-No es importante –grito firmemente

-¡Es sobre mí y ni siquiera quería que tú lo sepas! –explico la pelirroja ya sin paciencia- Si fuera al revés yo no lo diría

-¡Mientes! Lo harías, no te importa nada Dominique

-Se nota que no me conoces –concluyo la nombrada llorando

-¿Lloras? No te da la cara

-¿A mi? ¡A vos! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Victoire! ¡Es un secreto, intimo, cállalo lo de una vez! ¿Quieres estar con Ted? Reconquístalo ¡Diciéndole eso no vas a evitar los dos años de mentiras! A veces dudo si eres la de antes

Y con esa última frase se acercó hacia su cama, tomo su almohada y se giró en dirección a la puerta. Salió de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Se puso a caminar y antes de llegar a la escalera vio como venía James hacia ella con la misma cara que hacía unas horas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el con su típico tono arrogante

Dominique al contrario lo ignoro y paso por su costado, golpeando su hombro. Llego al cuarto de sus abuelos, los cuales se habían ido esta semana.

Se acostó y desquito todo su dolor y bronca en su almohada. **No era la única, su hermana hacia lo mismo.**

**Ted** estaba acostado pensando, que hacer y qué no.

**Albus** se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana, la cual dormía placenteramente.

**Alice** estaba en el balcón, pensando, mirando. James se acercó a ella y ambos se quedaron ahí, solos y en silencio.

**Fred** por su lado a pesar del dolor tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, esperanzado.

Y por último **Rose**, la única de todos los Weasley que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

* * *

Quiero saber que les pareció, un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**15:40, 29 de octubre  
**  
-¿Entendiste? –pregunto su prima mientras seguía haciendo ejercicios en su carpeta.

-Lo estoy terminando Lilu –contesto el con una sonrisa

La pelirroja levanto la vista y se quedó indignada con lo que vio en la hoja de él.

-No hiciste nada –cuestiono- hace media hora estas con ese, si siegues así no llegaras en el trimestral

El resoplo de su primo provoco una risa en la menor de los Potter.

Los finales del trimestre era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa a Lily, ella tenía buenas calificaciones en todas las materias pero en esta época se preocupaba por Hugo. Él era muy vago, pocas veces hacia la tarea o estudiaba, bueno en realidad, nunca hacia nada. Él no era como Rose pero capaz esa era la razón de su comportamiento… El castaño era muy inteligente, demasiado, como su madre incluso como su hermana, pero desde que habían entrado a secundaria lo trataban como si fuese ella, inteligente, orgullosa, sabelotodo y esa era la razón por la cual Hugo era así… Lily no podía entenderlo, claro que no, pero su hermano sí.

-¡Lily! –Grito- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento, solo pensaba –contesto ella

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que ocurre con los chicos –mintió, al ver la cara de Hugo añadió- las peleas

Su cara cambio rápidamente al escuchar lo que se refería su prima.

-No te pongas mal, siempre pelean ellos, no es que fuera raro

-Pero ni se hablan –contesto ella triste

-¿Tan así? –pregunto- Ya paso una semana desde la pelea de Alice y Fred

-Bueno es irónico –comenzó Lily- ellos empezaron la pelea pero dentro de todo ahora se llevan bien, Ted y Vic están raros, no pelean pero se ignoran y ella está peleada con Dom, se gritan siempre es como una rutina –suspiro

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Mal –contesto al instante- me encantaría decir lo contrario pero no puedo. Tampoco se hablan, James también está enojado con Dom o ella con el, todavía no entendí eso, además Fred no le habla a ninguno que no sea Alice, nos ignora es como si le hubiésemos hecho algo y no pasó nada.

-Son raros –indico Hugo con una sonrisa y eso provoco otra en su prima. Le dio la mano y sonrió- No te preocupes Lily ya se les pasara

-Espero que tengas razón

-¿Cuándo viste que el gran Hugo se equivoque? –Pregunto con su tono egocéntrico

-Siempre –dijo una voz entrando en la habitación- más en matemática

-Cállate Rose –desafío su hermano con una mirada de reproche

Automáticamente la pelirroja se rio y le acaricio amistosamente el pelo a Hugo. Esto llamo la atención de Lily, no solo por el extraño y alegre comportamiento de su prima si no por la ropa que ella vestía. Tenía una remera color crema y una pollera blanca con un corte delicado, además de botas y unas medias, hacía mucho frió en esa época. Estaba muy formal, no era que ella no se vista así solo que en raras ocasiones se la veía con el pelo suelto y peinado.

Rose pudo sentir los ojos de Lily en ella y le dijo un "¿Qué?" con una sonrisa. Pero no pudo contestar ya que Hermione entro en la habitación y hablo antes.

-Hija –dijo- Scorpius ya está afuera

-Ahora voy –indico la nombrada y luego volvió a mirar a su prima- ¿Cuál era tu pregunta Lily?

-Ya me la respondieron –contesto pícaramente

Al decir esto Rose se puso roja y muy nerviosa. Para poder evitar las posibles preguntas o gastadas por parte de su hermano, los saludo a ambos y salió del comedor, donde estaban, hacia la sala de estar. Tomo su saco y luego se giró sobre sí misma para irse. Fue a la puerta donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Adiós papá –dijo muy feliz

-Cuídate Rose –comento casi con dolor y antes de que su hija se diera cuenta Hermione le dio un codazo- Disfrútalo

La pelirroja los saludo rápidamente y luego salió disparada hacia la puerta. Hermione al ver que su hija se fue miro a su marido el cual solo respondió con una levantada de hombros y un beso.

-Hola –saludo Scorpius al verla salir.

La pelirroja se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazo. El joven Malfoy la beso en la mejilla y le susurro "Estas muy hermosa"

-Gracias, me gusta tu camisa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la estación de tren, donde irían hasta el centro y de ahí a una muestra de arte por parte del muchacho. Aunque a nadie le pareciera verdad, Scorpius Malfoy tenía una pasión oculta por el arte y la había compartido con ella. A Rose le pareció algo totalmente fascinante y estaba muy ansiosa por ver lo que él había pintado, no solo por su curiosidad sino también porque Scorpius le había dicho que estaba emocionado porque la vea y eso a la pelirroja le gustó muchísimo.

-Rose, espera –dijo él y la paro de golpe

-¿Que? –Pregunto- ¿Vas a decirme que robaste un banco o algo así?

-¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? –Cuestiono con el ceño fruncido

-Por tu cara –indico entre risas Rose- Estas pálido ¿Pasa algo?

-No, bueno, sí, es solo que…

-¿Estas nervioso? –Lo corto con una sonrisa- El gran Scorpius Malfoy nervioso, quien lo diría

-Agg Rose no es eso –dijo molesto

-¿Entonces? Estas rojo –declaro ella-

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta? -pregunto de golpe

-¿Qué? –Contesto con una pregunta

-Que si quieres ir conmigo Rose

La pelirroja lo abrazo mientras le contestaba que si iría acompañada de él. Al separarse Scorpius se rio y dijo _**"Ahora, ¿Quién esta roja?"**_

Rose lo empujo entre risas y se puso a caminar. El peliblanco tomo la mano pecosa de ella y así siguieron caminando juntos hasta la estación.

**19:00**

**La madriguera**

Ted se encontraba en el patio de la casa, tocando la guitarra y podía, desde donde estaba, observar a Victorie y Louis jugar con la poca nieve a lo lejos. Este año la primavera se había ido antes y permitio al frió aparecer. Aunque a pesar de que todos se quejaran, Ted amaba la nieve y el frió, juntarse a la tarde a merendar con amigos, café, mate, tortas, medialunas, esas cosas lo animaban.

Corrió la mirada para colocar los dedos otra vez en su guitarra y desvió su mirada al ver a alguien a su costado. Giro la cabeza y pudo ver quien era.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –le pregunto

Albus lo miro rápidamente y suspiro. Ted corrió la guitarra e hizo lugar para que el se sentara.

-No sé qué hacer con el tema de la fiesta

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestiono el castaño- ¿No estas con Camille?

-Ese es el problema –indico Albus, se lo notaba triste

-No entiendo el problema

-Mi hermano

Al escuchar la contestación se sintió tonto por haberle preguntado. No entendía por qué James era así, pero desde que había dejado de estar con Camille estaba distinto y no era precisamente bueno.

-¿Y cuál hay con él? A James no le interesa más Camille, solo fue un mal día y se la agarro contigo

-Pero…

-Pero nada Albus –lo corto de pronto- **Tenes que pensar más en vos y no tanto en los demás,ve, invítala y se feliz**

-¡Ah! –se escuchó a alguien quejarse. Ted desvió la mirada hacia el balcón donde estaba Alice y James, bueno, solo el último ya que la castaña se había ido luego de gritarle. Le pareció raro verlos a ambos ya que desde hacía una semana no se hablaban y cuando ellos peleaban no debía ser nada bueno. Siguió con los ojos sobre James pero el solo se fue dando un portazo.

-Es mi culpa –dijo Albus para su sorpresa- yo le conté a Fred un secreto y no tenía que hacerlo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto serio- Si James te lo había contado…

-No, ni él ni Alice me lo dijo yo me entere solo pero estaba enojado porque me había peleado con James y se me escapo con Fred, no esperaba que se peleen todos por eso

-No tienes la culpa –suspiro Ted- _eso solo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso_

Al terminar de decir eso volvió a mirar para adelante,** a esa rubia que tanto le gustaba que justo lo estaba mirando.**

**20:45**

-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí Al –comento Dominique mientras seguía acomodando su ropa en el ropero de su amiga –No quiero seguir peleando con Victoire

-No hay problema –contesto la nombrada, la cual estaba sentada en la cama- ¿Y por qué pelean? Si se puede saber

-Prefiero no hablar de eso –contesto la francesa mientras terminaba de colocar sus remeras en la repisa

-Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo, aunque no nos conozcamos mucho

-Gracias –susurro y luego se dio vuelta para mirarla- Si quieres hablar, cuéntame que paso con Fred

Alice se quedó dura como roca al escucharla, hacía mucho que no hablaba de ese tema, mejor dicho, no lo había hablado con nadie más que con Victoire y Ted esa noche.

-Ali…

-Bueno, es complicado –indico ella

-Intentare entenderte entonces –concluyo Dominique con una sonrisa, cosa que no había hecho en esa semana.

-Bueno –contesto la castaña entre risas-

**(Recuerdo)**

-Iré a traer el postre –indico Roxanne Weasley

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Alice mientras se paraba pero rápidamente la morocha no la dejo

-¡Nada de eso! Tu eres la invitada, Fred va a ayudarme ¿Verdad hermanito?

El pelirrojo que estaba al costado de Alice asintió con desgana y se fue a la cocina siguiendo el paso de su hermana. Eran agua y aceite a simple vista, ella morocha, ojos cafés y enana mientras que el era pelirrojo, pecoso y alto. Pero cuando los conocidas, ambos eran Weasley de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y a ti como te va en el colegio Alice? –Pregunto George rompiendo el silencio

-Bien dentro de todo –mintió, no quería que tengan una mala impresión de ella

-¿Dentro de todo? –Inquirió Angelina

-Sin mi madre tengo que manejarme sola para muchas cosas que hacia aparte del colegio y me quita tiempo –prosiguió pero ahora era un 50 mentira y 50 verdad

-Sabes que puedes pedirnos lo que necesites Alice –comento George con una sonrisa

-Lo sé y gracias por eso pero no quiero sentirme una molestia

-No lo eres – la corto la madre de Fred- eres la amiga de nuestro hijo, siempre te daremos una mano si podemos querida

-Si… amiga –susurro la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de su te

-Seguro ya te enteraste lo de ayer –indico

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Alice

-Ayer tuvimos una cena con los Jones, son unos importantes funcionarios y de clase muy alta

-Amor, no creo que a ella le interese –interrumpió su esposo

-Es amiga de Fred seguro es así –contesto Angelina mirándolo seriamente y luego siguió- Tienen una hija, no se si la conoces, Sarah Jones

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella? –pregunto Alice sin poder evitar su nerviosismo y curiosidad

- La cena fue para que se conozcan ella y Fred –indico- ¡y salió de maravilla! Tendrias que haberlos visto, parecía amor a primera vista. ¿No es fantástico?

-Mi esposa tiende a dramatizar –comento George al captar el estado de la muchacha

-Si no es amor, entonces ¿Por qué el beso?

Ellos siguieron hablando pero en la mente de Alice solo pasaban muchas cosas, Fred diciéndole que no podia ir al cine porque no se sentía bien, las palabras de Angelina sobre Sarah y encima un beso… Quería dejar de pensar pero no podía, sentía como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y se puso peor de lo que estaba. Escucho las risas de Roxanne y Fred se paso la mano por sus ojos y luego levanto la mirada pudo notar como Angelina la miraba con tristeza por su reacción y George se sentía culpable.

Las risas de los dos hermanos se silenciaron al verla.

-Ali –susurro Fred- ¿Estas bien?

Al notar que no obtenía respuesta se agacho para quedar a su costado. Ella estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo. Quiso sacarle un mechón que caía por el costado de su cara pero al mínimo contacto Alice se levanto de golpe y lo miraba triste.

-Tengo que irme, yo no me siento bien –dijo con voz quebrada- Gracias por la comida y perdóname –comento mirando a Roxanne la cual solo la observaba triste- por no probar tu postre.

Al terminar de hablar se dirigió hasta la mesa para tomar su bolso e irse.

-Espera –dijo Fred- te llevaremos

-No, está bien –contesto intentando sonar tranquila- no quiero molestar más

-Alice sabes que no molestas –indico George mientras se paraba

-Prefiero caminar, me hará bien

-Iré contigo –susurro Fred

-No… yo

-Quiero que estas bien y así no lo estas. ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?

La cabeza de Alice no dejaba de pensar y cuando escucho esa frase de desmorono. **Comenzó a llorar y no le importaba que la vieran o algo.**

-¡No! –grito- ¡Quiero irme sola!

Al decir esto abrió la puerta y salió.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

-¿Fue el domingo que fuiste a almorzar? –pregunto Dominique

-Si –contesto cabizbaja

-Me pareció verte rara ese día –susurro la pelirroja- lo siento pero mi tía lo hizo solo por el orden social –al escuchar lo que dijo quiso añadir algo para arreglarlo pero Alice ya estaba contestando

-Ya sé que no soy nadie para Angelina, que mi madre no tiene el mejor trabajo...

-Alice...

-También sé que no es mala persona pero me dolió lo que paso pero mas lo de Fred

-El no arreglo la cena

-Pero la beso -sentencio ella

-Lo siento mucho

Alice sonrió débilmente. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y entro Lily

-La cena ya está –comento-

-Genial –dijeron ambas a la vez

**21:30**

A comparación con otras comidas esta cena había sido una de las mejores en la semana. Todos hablaban, se reían y compartían pensamientos. Desde que sus abuelos habían llego las cosas cambiaron entre ellos y eso era bueno.

-¿Cómo te fue ayudando a Hugo? –pregunto Molly a su nieta menor

-Bien –dijo con una sonrisa- estuvimos estudiando y luego fuimos al cine

-¿Y que vieron? –era Albus

-Super 8 –contesto la chica

-Que raro que Rose haya querido ir a ver esa película y no otra –indico Alice

-Ella no fue –dijo Lily- había salido con Scorpius

-Que tierno –comentaron las francesas al mismo tiempo y para sorpresa de muchos se rieron al hacerlo.

-Encima la invito al baile ¿No es un amor?

-Es una arpía – comento James

-Un escorpio –susurro Ted obteniendo risas de sus primos

-¿Por qué una fiesta? –pregunto Victoire

-Baile –corrigio la menor de los Potter

-Ag como sea –dijo la rubia

-El cumpleaños de tu padre querida –contesto su abuela

-¿Pero él no venía en una semana? –Pregunto su callado hermano

**- No, llegara aquí el sábado**

Luego de eso la charla se tensó por los franceses, los tres estaban callados y distantes. El ruido de una silla moverse llamo la atención de todos. Dominique soltó un "Buen provecho" antes de desaparecer.

Victoire quiso buscarla y al mismo tiempo que se paró lo hizo su primo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el primero que hablo fue el

-Déjame a mi Vic, tengo que hablar con ella –comento James sonriéndole

Luego se puso a subir las escaleras y todos siguieron mirando por el pasillo por el cual James se había ido sonriendo.

Subio las escaleras y se encamino al cuarto de Alice, donde la pelirroja estaba. Llego a la puerta y toco, espero y al no escuchar a nadie entro. El cuarto estaba oscuro pero no silencioso. Sonaba la canción **_"Somewhere only we know_"**

Pudo ver a Dominique a lo lejos y ella se sorprendió al verlo. Se paro y se acercó hasta el. Cuando estaban solo a unos centímetros de distancia, James vio que estaba llorando y la abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho –susurro

Sabia como se sentía Dominique, a ella le ponía mal estar con su padre, no porque la maltratara ni nada solo por que no podía ser ella misma cuando estaban juntos. Siempre se sentía menos que su hermana, menos que Louis y una vergüenza para el.

**-Te extrañe mucho –dijo ella aun llorando- lo siento  
****  
-Siempre estare para ti, pase lo que pase**

**22:40**

-¿Que haces aquí, Vic? -pregunto una voz reconocible para ella

Al escucharlo se asusto ya que estaba casi por dormirse en el sillón. Se acomodo, estaba acostada y tapada hasta la nariz, tenia frio aun estando al lado de la chimenea.

-No tengo ganas de dormir, solo pienso

-¿En tu padre? -pregunto Ted mientras se sentaba a su lado

-En Dominique, se que no es fácil para ella y me pone mal, aunque pelemos y este enojada es mi hermana y me parte el alma verla llorar -al decir esto su voz se quebró y tenia piel de gallina

-Yo no se como es la relación de ella con su padre pero se que tu no estas bien -susurro- Desde que... tu mama falleció no te llevas bien con Bill y sabes que es verdad

-Es que... perdona Ted pero voy a llorar si sigo hablando y no quiero que me veas así -contesto la francesa

-Te he visto en muchas situaciones, no tendrías que tener vergüenza ni nada -indico el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -Ven, vamos -comento mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano

-¿A donde? -pregunto dudosa

-Si te digo no es sorpresa -sonrió- **¿Confias en mi?**

**-Siempre**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen, ojala les guste! Un beso y comenten que les pareció :D Intentare subir los fines de semana, por los exámenes no puedo antes


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos los que leen. Ahora estoy con muchas pruebas y las finales en noviembre (integradoras) asi que intentare subir pero eso no creo que pueda pasar -perdon-

Un beso y comenten lo que piensan o que quieren que pase! 

* * *

-¿Ahora me dirás a dónde vamos? –pregunto la rubia impaciente

-No

-Oh vamos Ted es injusto –se quejó- ¿Al menos puedo ver? Esto me aprieta

Al decir esto dirigió sus manos hasta lo que cubría sus ojos, pero sintió como los dedos del castaño se lo impedían. Victoire largo un largo suspiro lo que provoco una carcajada en el muchacho.

-No has cambiado nada –rio- Si te dejo quitarte la venda podrás ver a donde vamos

-Ted han pasado dos años desde que estuve aquí –indico- no creo recordarlo

-Créeme lo harás y si no lo recuerdas, hare que lo hagas

Esa contestación provoco nerviosismo y ansias a la rubia, sabia muchos lugares a donde podría estar llevándola pero al ser de noche no se le ocurrían tantos. Se inclinó más en el asiento del copiloto donde se encontraba. Se puso a recordar y no fue sorpresa que el primer lugar que pensara fue en donde ocurrió su primer beso. Había sido en la quinta de un amigo de ambos en ese entonces, Jonathan, en su cumpleaños. Se habían juntado entre amigos y estaban jugando a verdad o consecuencia, lo recordaba bien.

**(Recuerdo)  
**  
-Juguemos al juego de la botella –inquirió Jessica

-Que tú quieras besar a alguien no quiere decir que todos queramos –dijo Victoire

La rubia contesto de mala gana a su compañera, ellas no eran amigas, siempre habían tenido rivalidad entre si y cuando podían echarse algo en cara lo hacían. La morena le dedico una mirada fugaz al entender a lo que se refirió, y la francesa contesto con una sonrisa.

-Entonces a verdad o consecuencia –sugirió Renee

La idea de la pelirroja había sido aceptada por todos, los cuales se sentaron en ronda para comenzar a jugar.

-Bien, yo empiezo

-¿Por qué tu Jes? –Pregunto Jonathan- Es mi cumpleaños

-Oh está bien –contesto indignada la morena.

Y así pasaron la primera ronda de preguntas, no había ninguna interesante desde el punto de vista de Ted Luppin el cual se encontraba al lado de su amigo Louis y a su derecha estaba Arthurt. El castaño seguía mirando a su "amiga" la cual tenía justo en frente. Él quería dejar de serlo, no por algo malo si no al contrario, quería llegar a mas con la francesa.

**Era perfecta para sus ojos, tenía sus defectos como cualquier persona e incluso mucho mal humor pero no importaba nada, para Ted ella era única.**

-Mi turno – dijo Jessica casi gritando. Miro a Victoire y luego pregunto- ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad

-Oh vamos – era Louis- ¿nunca elegirás otra cosa?

-No ahora –contesto la francesa- Pregunta, vamos

-Está bien – se quejó la morena- ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

Ted no fue el único en notar como esa pregunta la puso nerviosa ya que se puso automáticamente roja.

-No tienes que contestar si no quieres –sugirió Jonathan

-Claro que si –esta vez fue Renee la que hablo- ¿Cuál sería la gracia del juego si no?

-Bueno –suspiro- no di ningún beso

-No mientas –comento Ted al ver la cara de todos, nadie lo creía y el tampoco- ¿Vic?

-Nunca se me dio la oportunidad

-¡Que tonta! –Exclamo Jessica riéndose

-Que tú seas más rápida que la tabla del dos no quiere decir que yo sea como vos –y al decir eso la sentencio con la mirada.

-¿Y si hoy se te diera la oportunidad? –Pregunto la peliroja interesada

-Solo una pregunta por turno –contesto entre risas pero mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Me toca –comento el cumpleañero- ¡Ted! ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Consecuencia, así no dicen que soy aburrido –se rio- espero divertirme

-Lo harás –susurro su amigo- Tienes que darle un beso a Vic

-¿Yo? –Pregunto la nombrada nerviosa

-Si, ahora tienes la oportunidad de tu primer beso y con alguien que conoces

-No lo sé… -dudo

-Si no lo haces lo hare yo – comento Arthurt

-¡Nada de eso!

Se paró y se acercó hasta su amiga que lo miraba dudando de lo que podía llegar a hacer. Le tendió la mano y juntos caminaron hasta el sillón que había un poco más alejado de ahí. Se sentó junto a ella, no podría decir quién de los dos estaba más nervioso además de toda la situación sabían que tenían todas las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellos.

-Vic si no quieres no pasa nada –dijo Ted para romper el silencio

-No dije que no quiera –indico la rubia

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente en ese momento, algo que adoraba de ella era el carácter directo que tenía aunque pocos conocían.

Siguió mirándola y pudo notar como con el paso de los segundos Victoire se ponía más y más nerviosa. Era entendible ¿Quién no tiene nervios en su primer beso?

Ted comenzó a acercarse hacia ella y cuando solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, deposito sus labios en los de ella y la beso.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

Sonrió feliz luego de pensar en ese importante momento. Ese día su amiga Isabell le había dicho _"No te ilusiones, es solo un beso, con el tiempo lo olvidas"_ **Pero estaba equivocada, ese beso fue el primero y el más tierno que había recibido.  
**  
- ¿A dónde crees que vamos? –Pregunto Ted sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Al parque –contesto

-No, no

-Es tarde así que… ¿Al cine?

-Tampoco

-¡Me rindo! –Se quejó- no sé a dónde quieres ir. ¿Falta mucho?

-Ya llegamos de hecho –índico Ted mientras apagaba el auto.

Victoire lo escucho bajar del auto y luego el portazo, la única razón por la cual no se sacó la venda era para mantener el misterio aunque se moría de intriga por saber dónde estaba a estas horas de la noche. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y sintió como las manos de Ted tomaban la suya y la inclinaba hacia delante. Una vez fuera del auto la recorrió el viento helado y la hizo estremecerse.

-Hace frio

-Mucho aquí ¿Dónde estamos?

-Espera un poco más –comento Ted mientras la guiaba por el camino

Siguieron caminando unos minutos hasta que Ted se paró de golpe.

-¿Lista?

-Si –contesto

El castaño le saco la venda despacio y al hacerlo Victoire se quedó sin palabras, solo sonreía emocionada.

_**2 días después.**_

**31 de octubre, 18:30**

-¿Lily? –Pregunto Dominique la cual estaba sentada afuera del probador

-Ya salgo –grito la nombrada

Su prima suspiro y provoco una risa en Alice.

-Este debe ser el quinto o cuarto disfraz que usa

-¿Te sorprende? Es ella –rio- espero que le guste alguno

-Seguro que si –indico la castaña, que ahora se encontraba mirando prendas que había en el negocio -¿Vas a ir con nosotras a la fiesta?

-¿En el bar? Supongo que si

-¿Supones? ¡No puedes no ir! –Grito

-Quiero ir aunque no me guste la idea de una prenda especifica

-Es depende el color de entrada que te toco –indico la castaña- La mía es azul ¿quieres usarla tú?

-La mía es salmón –contesto la pelirroja- ¿Tú tienes algo que puedas usar?

-Prefiero ese color antes que el azul, no me sienta bien –sonrió. Saco una percha y se la extendió- Pruébatelo, te quedara bien para hoy

Al ver lo que le ofrecía, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto ese claramente no era su estilo, Alice necesitaba conocer más sus gustos.

-¡Listo! –grito Lily saliendo a mirarse al espejo.

Ambas sonrieron al ver a la pequeña tan emocionada por su primera fiesta de Halloween. La pelirroja volvió a mirar el vestido y lo dejo donde Alice lo había sacado, tenía otro en mente y esperaba conseguirlo.

-Te queda muy bien

-Gracias Dom, me gusta mucho

Aunque la menor de los Potter era muy femenina el disfraz de pirata le sentaba bien. Era una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro de cuero al cuerpo. Sus pantalones eran un marrón oscuro y llevaba un sombrero negro con una cinta roja. Lily se seguía mirando feliz al espejo, después de elegir entre bruja, zombie, egipcia, se había quedado satisfecha con su elección.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto emocionada

-Claro, cámbiate y nosotras mientras vamos a pagar

La pequeña pelirroja asintió y se fue casi corriendo. Alice se rio y comenzó a caminar buscando a la vendedora que la había atendido.

-Al ¿Hacemos tiempo a pasar por una tienda más?

La nombrada miro el reloj y luego asintió con una sonrisa pero dudando a donde querría ir ella.

_**21:15**_

-¡Ma! Vino el tío Harry –comenzó a gritar Hugo

-Busca un abrigo –indico su madre mientras iba a abrir la puerta

-¡Ya lo tengo! –Grito antes de abrir la puerta

-¡Tío!

-¿Cómo estas campeón? –al verlo vestido aclaro- ¿Ahora tendré que decirte capitán?

-Así es, argg

-Me parece que habrá problemas, ya que llevo a una pirata en el auto

-¿Qué? ¡Lily te copiaste! –grito y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su prima

Al girarse nuevamente vio a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Hace mucho no se veían y ella no pudo aguantar sus ganas y lo abrazo como hacia de niña cuando estaba triste, y lloro. El le devolvió el abrazo gustoso, lo necesitaba, y mas en este difícil momento que nadie merecía. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Los buenos pagan y los malos se divierten,** ¿Eso es vida? No, es injusticia.**

-Lo siento –dijo la castaña al separarse un poco de el- ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Han hablado con los niños?

-Es muy difícil –contesto triste- Ginny no está lista todavía, se la pasa llorando y no es la única.

-Harry, yo…

-¿Pasa algo? –Cuestiono una voz atrás de el

-No hijo, es solo que

-Cosas de grandes –finalizo su tía- ¿Por qué no pasas adentro Al? Solo faltabas tu

-Adiós papá –dijo dudoso Albus

-Herms tengo que irme –indico Harry mientras miraba su reloj- si no llegaran tarde los chicos

-Está bien ¿No quieres venir a cenar luego? Ron llega en un rato

-Descuida, estoy bien – se acercó y la saludo- Nos vemos luego

Harry se dio media vuelta dispuesto para irse pero antes de hacerlo Hermione lo tomo del brazo.

-Es un momento difícil, pero puedes contar conmigo y Ron –al decir esto Hermione hizo una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba la tristeza que sentía por su amiga y cuñada Ginny Weasley.

_**00:15**_

**Fiesta de Halloween **

-Sigo sin saber a qué vine

Al escucharla hablar, Victoire se dio vuelta para quedar justo mirando a su hermana. Dominique seguía acomodando su vestido azul marino. Era manga tres cuartos y tenía la espalda descubierta, se veía mucho más femenina de lo que se sentía en realidad. La rubia se acercó a ella y le corrió los mechones de la cara.

-Te ves muy bien –dijo- vamos la pasaremos bien

-¿Tengo que seguir fingiendo que este humor tuyo es normal? –Pregunto la pelirroja

-Es normal, pero no contigo –dijo la rubia antes de entrar al bar.

Dominique suspiro, estos cambios de Victoire eran comunes pero ahora ocurrían con frecuencia y eso era por una razón, Ted. Había veces que la entendía a su hermana, si no hubiera pasado todo Vic estaría aquí y posiblemente a punto de casarse o hacer alguna cosa para demostrar amor y eso a la pelirroja le parecía inútil. No es que no fuera importante hacerlo pero depende que haces. Como cualquier cosa hay que demostrar que se siente, pero Dominique era más reservada, no veía la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ella no era así.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, no quería quedarse afuera sola. Al hacerlo se sorprendió con la decoración del lugar, no era ni muy llamativo ni tampoco apagado, ideal para ir un rato.

Levanto el rostro intentando divisar a alguien que conociera y para su suerte encontró a sus primos, pero no era tan bueno.

James seguía apoyado contra la columna mientras tenía su vista fija en las personas que llegaban a la fiesta. No estaba solo, Fred y Sarah estaba con él. Suspiro, esa chica no le caía mal pero tampoco bien, era raro lo que pensaba de ella. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego volvió a su trabajo como observador. Abrió más los ojos al verla ahí. No podía creer que su prima marimacho, desarreglada, ahora este ahí tan linda. Estaba junto a Grace y Sophia, sus compañeras de clase, la última estaba muy linda pero no podía sacar sus ojos de Dominique.

-¿Qué miras? –Pregunto Fred- Mejor dicho ¿A quién miras?

-A Sophia

Vio cómo su primo la miro a la pelinegra y asintió, cosa que le dio mucha gracia a James. No podía decirle a quien miraba a Fred, era su mejor amigo y todo pero no tenía ganas de pelear como lo hacía con Albus por su extraña atracción.

-Parece de tu tipo James –indico Sarah, la chica de Hufflepuff

-Podrías decirle a Dom que te ayude con ella- comento Fred entre risas y para no quedarse atrás, el mayor de los Potter en respuesta rio forzadamente.

-¿Dom? –Cuestiono ella

-Dominique, la pelirroja, es prima de Fred y … mía

-Oh genial, muero por conocerla

-Podrás hacerlo el sábado, todos mis primos irán –indico Fred

-A todos, incluso a Al….

-Albus, el hermano de James –lo corto Fred molesto

_**00:45  
**_  
-Permiso –Había dicho Alice como por décima vez.

Haber llegado tarde al bar fue algo que lamentaba, ya que no podía avanzar mucho más que la entrada. Para su sorpresa estaba lleno, ya que nunca lo estaba. Pocos estudiantes venían a la fiesta en Halloween pero por alguna extraña razón hoy estaban casi todos. Ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y empezó a empujar gente, no era así pero que no se corrieran la irritaba.

Levanto la vista apenas logro salir de la multitud pero no estaba feliz con lo que vio, Fred estaba coqueteando con una rubia demasiado demostrativa y eso no le gustó nada. No tardo en reconocer quien era, Sarah Jones. Su mirada cambio al darse cuenta y no pudo evitar sentir odio. Ella estaba ahí, con sus mechones rubios sueltos y desparejos. Usaba un vestido morado ajustado y muy corto, con eso Alice pensó en cómo debía de ver las cosas la rubia, no quería perder a Fred y era un pensamiento compartido.

-Al… -susurraron

La nombrada se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Dominique la cual la miraba apenada ya que entendía lo que sucedía en la mente de la castaña.

-Empezaremos con la fiesta –dijo una voz atreves del micrófono- ¿Alguien se ofrece?

La mirada de Alice se ilumino y se acercó hasta el escenario donde le dieron el micrófono. Estaba nerviosa y mas cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

**No te encuentro en mis sueños  
no te busco ni te espero  
**  
Las miradas se pusieron en ella aunque no todas, comenzó a cantar pero casi susurraba.

**Ese cielo solo nuestro  
se ha perdido en el recuerdo**

A medida que iba cantando sentía como su corazón aumentaba pero no le salían las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía.

**no te veo no te tengo****  
****no te siento y me pierdo****  
****donde estan esos sueños****  
****que soñábamos despiertos**

Tenía sus ojos en Fred y Sarah, su odio aumento y ahora si iba a decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

**Y porque  
dime por que  
tanto amor se termino  
el dolor nos vencio**

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga James se dio vuelta y no fue el único, su primo estaba igual, escuchando atentamente lo que cantaba la castaña.

**Y porque  
dime porque  
aquel beso se olvidó  
se perdió y al fin murió**

Dominique sonreía pero de una manera extraña, no sabía cómo era Alice todavía pero esta manera suya le parecía la correcta.

**Con la llave de la vida  
en mi alma yo abriría  
tus ventanas y tus puertas  
y tus miedos con caricias**

Alice se sentía libre cantando y sacando todo lo que sentía, no podía contener ese dolor y bronca de cuando los vio juntos. _"La música siempre es la mejor compañía"_

**Con mis ojos transparentes  
con mis manos siempre tibias  
sanaría los recuerdos  
besaría tus heridas**

Todos los ojos estaban en ella pero algunos la miraban con más interés que los demás, como el rubio de Gryffindor.

**Y porque****  
****Dime porque****  
****tanto amor se termino****  
****el dolor nos vencio**No podía sacar la mirada de esa castaña para la cual nunca había tenido ojos pero hoy la veía de otra manera. Para ser sincero nunca le había parecido alguien linda pero tampoco fea y viéndola ahora se dio cuenta que se equivocaba. Alice tenia un pantalón salmón y una remera suelta blanca con detalles en verde. Cada frase que salía de su boca le gusta y lo atraía.

**Y porque****  
****dime por que**

Alice seguía con la vista fija hacia delante, ignoraba la idea de que Fred la viera.

**Tanto amor se terminó****  
****el dolor nos venció**Esa idea de que canto por nada la inundo y se animó a mirarlo.

**Y porque  
dime por que**

Tenia sus ojos celeste sobre los suyos y la miraba triste

**Aquel beso se olvidó****  
**  
Ella se sentía así y con voz quebrada termino la canción.

**Se perdió y al fin murió**

_**2:20**_

Alice estaba sentaba en la barra mientras sostenía una mirada de furia sobre Fred. Domnique la cual estaba con ella solo miraba a su primo, el cual no paraba de coquetear con Sophia. Largo una risita tonta cuando vio como ella movía su cabello negro con sus dedos y lo miraba. Pensó que no serviría por la mirada de James pero se sorprendió cuando el dejo su baso y la beso de golpe a su compañera.

Dominique se puso tensa y podía sentir como sus manos temblaban. Le daba bronca ver como James la besaba pero no entendía por qué.

-Mírala –dijo Grace a Alice señalando a la pelinegra- Al fin se dio lo que quería

Alice sonrió pero al mirar a la pelirroja su sonrisa se fue.

-¿Dom estas bien? –Pregunto

-Quiero irme –dijo mientras se paraba de golpe.

Alice se paro al ver que se iba y quiso seguirla pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, se dio vuelta y vio a Michael.

-Yo la llevo a casa –indico- quédate tranquila, ya me iba

Y al decir esto el muchacho salió tras la pelirroja.

Alice se dio vuelta sobre sí misma y pudo notar a Fred el cual seguía sin quitarlo los ojos de encima. El pelirrojo sentía una mezcla de tristeza y bronca, no podia entenderla pero a la vez si. El estuvo mal pero Alice también le había mentido respecto a Fred. Suspiro. Muchas ideas en su mente por una noche.

En la parte de atrás del bar se encontraba Victoire saliendo del tocador, como diría ella. Cuando había mucha gente en un lugar tan cerrado le hacia bajar la presión. Al cerrar la puerta escucho una toz forzada de alguien y se dio vuelta, era Ted pero al verlo no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta? –pregunto ahora el peliazul

-Si pero es raro en ti –contesto entre risas la rubia mientras se acerco a tocar los mechones de pelo- ¿Por qué..

-Me parecio original y divertido –sonrio- siempre quise hacer algo loco en el pelo y esta me parecio la ocacion ideal.

-Lo es, me gusta mucho

-Gracias, estas muy linda

Victoire se ruborizo pero sonrió, tenía una pollera fucsia y una remera negra ajustada. Esa combinación hacia notar las delicadas curvas de la francesa.

-Gracias Ted –contesto- Y también por lo del martes, fue muy lindo ir ahí

-Cuando quieras volvemos –dijo tiernamente- me alegra que te gusto ir, era mi idea

**(Recuerdo)**

-¡Ted gracias! –grito Victoire antes de tirarse sobre el para abrazarlo

Este gesto lo tomo tan sorpresivamente al nombrado que ambos cayeron al suelo y con una enrome sonrisa. La rubia tenía esa misma mirada de cuando era más chica, divertida, soñadora y feliz. Hacía mucho que no la veía así. El castaño se paró y agarro su mochila, la cual se había caído, y saco los patines. Se los tendió a su compañera y ella recibió gustosa. Se los coloco se acercaron hasta "la pista de patinaje". Solo era un lago **pero para ellos era mucho más que eso, ahí compartieron charlas, risas, besos, tiempos juntos y momentos inolvidables.** Vicotire estaba feliz, este era un lugar precioso y ahora lo era más. Tenía luces a los costados y mucho más árboles que antes, era del sueño.

Ted seguía sentado observándola como ella se divertía patinando, no estaba muy seguro si le gustaría ya que cuando la había visto en el Aeropuerto semanas atrás había jurado que ella era otra, pero ahora estaba seguro que no.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

_**3:10**_

-Ten –dijo Dominique mientras extendia un café hacia el- Gracias por traerme

-No seas tonta, no iba a dejar que vuelvas sola ¿Acaso estas loca?

-Iba a hacerlo –rio- gracias

-No agradezcas, eres mi amiga

-Si –sonrio

-¿Ahora me diras?

-No era nada, me sentía mal del estomago

-¿Te sientes mal pero tomas un café? ¿Y comes chocolate? No me mientas, no te conozco hace mucho pero se que eso no es verdad

Dominique sonrio ya que parecía que la conocía mucho mas que alguno de sus primos.

-¿Es por James y Sophia? –pregunto incrédulo- es que te pusiste mal después de eso, los viste y te fuiste

-Es por Sophia –mintio- James la va a lastimar y ella no se lo merece mas si lo quiere

-¿Pero por que te psusite asi?

-Por que me hicieron eso, y no es lindo, sentir que te usan o solo quieren algo de vos

-Es un tonto –indico Michael

-¿James?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –contesto- **El que te dejo ir, eres una excelente persona**

**-Ser bueno no quiere decir nada** –comento la pelirroja mirando al suelo.

-Eres hermosa, mírate –al decir esto señalo- no sabe lo que se perdio

Dominique sonrió y levanto la vista para mirar a ese hermoso muchacho. Nunca se había detenido a mirarlo con atención, su pelo era un tono mucho mas claro que Ted y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro. Michael le dedico una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y ambos miraron hacia ahí. Era James el cual se los quedo mirando fijo cuando los vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto al castaño de golpe

-Acompañe a tu prima

-No quiero que juegues con ella –indico serio

-No juega –se metio la pelirroja- no me sentía bien y me trajo

-Me hubieras pedido y te traía –Contesto James sin evitar molestia

-Estabas ocupado con Sophia y no iba a interrupirte- al decir esto se paro- Chau Michael gracias por preocuparte, adiós James

Al decir esto los dejo solos en la habitación y su primo fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-No quiero que juegues

-Ya lo dijiste –indico el castaño

-No me importa, no lo hagas. Me preocupo por ella

-Ni le prestaste atención hoy, estuvo sola toda la noche y le podia pasar algo pero tu estabas ocupado

-Me importa poco lo que haya pasado hoy –señalo James- Gracias por traerla y si no te molesta me ire a dormir, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas o duerme en lugar de Albus


End file.
